<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>American Martyrdom I by pdot1123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363461">American Martyrdom I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123'>pdot1123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>American Martyrdom I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dearest Friend</p><p>I'm compelled to write to you know in a flurry of inspiration and panic, as I am terrified at the thought I will lose the passion I have now.<br/>
I am an American, I feel as though I have made that clear enough, though if it was not clear before I am sure it is now.<br/>
For many Americans, our identity comes from where our families are from, or the colors of our skin, whether that be a dark shade of brown, a deathly shade of pale, or something in-between. I feel as though I cannot express the irony of that, for a nation which is developed on immigrants looking to change their lives, so much of our society is based upon who we or our ancestors once were. </p><p>It is now that I shall speak upon the precarious nature of our politics. Our government and its people tentatively split between two incredibly hot-headed sides of a great divorce, the hard-headed elephant, and the stubborn mule. This thick momentous spell upon our people has burned not only the buildings for which we have created in our once mighty unity but our sense of brotherhood. It shames me to admit this so loudly, but we have abandoned our ideals of democracy, and instead have taken up metaphorical arms against our kin, and I am afraid that I am one of a hundred thousand who can say we see the possibility of taking up literal arms-guns, and swords, and uniforms.</p><p>"A house divided against itself cannot stand."<br/>
Is what Abraham Lincoln said so long ago we can not even name it, yet he was incredibly correct. I doubt I am the only one to see the similarities between the foreshadowing which would divide the Blue and Gray, and the storm which we suffer through now which would intend to send the Blue and Red to decimate one another: Leaders which would hasten our divide, rather than sew it back together, and a characteristically useless Congress.</p><p>I fear I am rambling, but only because I am laden with the fear that I shall see all those I love to be destroyed by a mighty war, so bloody, American soil has not seen it in 155 years. It is with this fear that I implore you if you are of America, fight the partisan rulers of our nation, mend the powerful wounds which leave us desperate for a reprieve. I hope you see within my words the love I hold for all of America, and how desperately I wish to see her thrive, and I pray you too shall see how much we must put an end to the turmoil which may not simply dust our shoulders, but may clog our throats and choke us to death.</p><p> </p><p>Yours truly, and most lovingly,</p><p>Brian  Pierce</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>